A Collective Of Alice Poems
by kari lost child
Summary: March 2 - Ch 3 added! These poems follow Alice and her journey through the different realms of Wonderland.
1. Falling Down the Rabbit Hole

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole**

The air was deathly still

She felt nothing at all

The colors quickly changed

Until the end of the fall

A pocket watch sat in Rabbit's hand

A worried expression upon his face

Looking around, she wondered why

She'd fallen into the creepy place

The Rabbit turned and went away

As a cat appeared near by

The grin stretched wide and thin

As he gave her an airy "hi."

He told her that she was here

To follow Rabbit through the land

So she started on her way

A knife was placed in her hand

The miners came and went

All with something different to say

Alice was bewildered and sad

For their souls, all held at bay

She followed one wooden path

A neon, green acid below

She took a ride through the maze

Her confused heart beating slow

She found the one they said would help

An older miner who was extremely wise

He said he would help her only if

She would retrieve for him a prize

She agree and off she went

Soon, cards were at her side

She let them fly from her hand

One by one, the minions died

She took the key,

Fled the compound,

Returned through a portal

Where the gnome would be found

He praised her strength

And placed her on a ship

Soon, she was ready

For her most peculiar trip

_:::End:::_


	2. Fortress of Doors

**Fortress of Doors**

Floors of a chess pattern shape

Stretched for miles before her eye

The walls of bloodied, gray stone

Under a new and wicked sky

The sky did move unusually

In shades of green, purple and blue

It swirled, making her feel a little sick

As she walked into something new

The Rage Box misted in her eyes

'Causing a scream of pain

Her heart raced fast and cruel,

A forceful power she would gain

The card guards came from everywhere

She slashed the knife a little bit more

One and two, and through and through

The cards now laid dead on the floor

She ran past them through the blood

And found a ledge with levers of three

Cat had said, in a certain order

They must be pulled to set her free

She tried again and again

Until she got it right

The doors now lay open

In the hallway light

The chess floor guided her onward

Across the swirling sky

The card that guarded was slain

Before her emerald eye

She ran and ran through the hall

Until she found the portal

A mist of neon green, she walked through

Now returning to mere mortal

The chess floor shook

Then broke, moving up and down

She stepped on each plank carefully

The correct steps, she found

The painting above the entrance

Showed her gagged and bound

With a musket at her chin!

She shivered, but didn't make a sound

Through another portal

Boojums were there to greet her

With a dash of her toy cards

Flames emerged where they once were

The spinning doors opened

One holding the familiar green

She walked through onto stone

Hoping not to be seen

Two boojums and cards were near

As she ran through the stone way

One by one, she took them down

And left them where they lay

"Entering Skool requires a real leap of logic,"

Cat soon said with a mischievous grin

She jumped from the ledge to the door

Another task would soon begin

_:::End:::_


	3. Skool Dazed

**Skool Dazed**

Into the room she landed

An insane child cried near by

She ran through the doors ahead

And let the card guard die

_She searched through rooms_

_Until the elder Gnome she saw_

_He told her of the Skool Library_

_And the potion for getting small_

She made her way to the Library

Killing guards within the airy cold

The elixir's secret ingredients

The Book of Bizarre Things told

_She found blue books_

_Magical things as they were_

_Once she was on the top floor_

_The formed a crooked line for her_

She leapt from book to book

Until she reached her source

The book was bound and locked

Cat suggested a little force

_Alice gave the book a kick_

_Soon airborne, down it flew_

_The book opened on the floor_

_She read it, now she knew_

She left the library for the Gym

The bleachers moved to form steps

As she pulled a secret lever

Beam to beam, she carefully leapt

_She met the Gnome again_

_Who held a mushroom tight_

_Their conversation ended_

_When Boojums flew in their sight_

Alice leapt down from the beams

And ran across the Gymnasium floor

She came to face another Rage Box

She let the cards fly, the Boojum were nomore

_She found the Gnome was gone_

_So, she searched halls once more_

_She found him again soon_

_Within the Laboratory floors_

She rid the Lab of the Guards

And he sent her to find Poppy blooms

More searching she had to do!

She then found herself in a classroom

_She found a new toy in her grasp_

_The famous flamingo mallet of Wonderland_

_She walked through doors to the side_

_And let the croquet ball fly from her hands_

It knocked the Boojum down in flames

And she slammed the mallet into their head

Soon all the card Guards lay there

Bloodied on the floor, broken and dead

_She walked toward the flowery areas_

_Were blooms and mushrooms set_

_The Jumbo Grow sent a liquid drop_

_Upon Poppy seeds, the potion met_

A lollipop grew out of the seed

Strange enough for Alice to face

She jumped upon the flowery platform

And took the lollipop from its place

_She returned to the Laboratory_

_The Gnome mixed up the potion for her_

_He said the Observatory was the way to leave_

_A green portal appeared where the hallways were_

Walking through, she was in the first room again

She ran through the halls and stair

Until she found the Library's Observatory

She found her escape route there

_She walked up the stairs_

_And stood on the platform that was near_

_The globe opened to a green portal_

_She took a sip of the Getting-Small Elixir_

She leapt through the air

Toward the green portal, blade in hand

The size of her body changed, rapidly

As she emerged into her watery land


End file.
